


The Witch & Wolf: Introduction

by missgod



Series: The Witch & The Wolf [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolf Keith, introduction to a bunch of snippets later, wicked witch shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgod/pseuds/missgod
Summary: this is the story of a witch cursed to destroy what he has once created, and a wolf searching for his father.





	The Witch & Wolf: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> to the lovely hindarii for the halloween sheith exchange. this is duo'd with a couple of doodles i did [here](/). felt like this excerpt was too long of a caption for tumblr, so i decided to post it separately here. i couldn't post this on time, unfortunately, but i did have lots of fun drawing and coming up with a bunch of lore! i might write a few more snippets along the way, although i'm not much of a writer anymore. ~~it depends on what yall's stance is on monster fucking~~ anyways, hope you enjoy the little summary!!

there once lived a witch who walked the earth, and every trail he left behind would flourish with greens that transcend the limits of mother earth. without a care in the world, he wandered, breathing life into everything that crossed him. word of his existence had trickled throughout the masses, making him out to be a savior, or some kind of merciful god. 

this however, reached the darkest cracks of the underworld, falling upon the ears of a sorceress who demanded the balance of life and death that this so-called ‘god’ had no regards for. soon after, she comes face to face with the disruptive witch and seizes him, placing a final curse before he was able to escape. unwittingly to the witch, the essence of the sorceress then resided within him.

days passed. months. word of the merciful god dies down, along with the lands that were once green and bountiful. 

years later, a forest of tremendous decay forms, swallowing the surrounding life in its wake. those who were right to keep away called it _The Black Forest of Kerberos_ , but those who were brave enough to enter were never heard from again. some have asked: _what became of the wonderful god of greens?_  but the answer never came. in his place stood a wicked witch who can only destroy what he had once created.

meanwhile, a tribe of wolves scour the lands in search of their leader who had mysteriously disappeared without a trail. they’ve searched far and wide, thinning their numbers to raise their chances. every city had been checked, villages came empty. every inch of the map has been marked, except, quite possibly,  _The Black Forest_. 

the youngest and most ambitious wolf was the only one to suggest such a suicidal mission, but his elders would not allow it.  of course, that wasn’t going to stop him. that wolf that they were all desperately trying to find was his father, after all.

he charges into the forest on his own, the stench of death swarming his primal senses. regardless, the lone wolf doesn’t bat an eye at the impending doom that overwhelms him. the only thing that fuels his undying will is the instinct that tells him that his father is  _here._ to his dismay, the drive to desperately find his father blinds him in the heat of the search. one moment, the wolf is well on his feet, racing through the thicket. the next, he skids to the ground, ambushed by the creatures of Kerberos and nearly mauled within an inch of his life left. 

where he believed to be laying in his own blood, the wolf awakens to a dark shadow cast over his hazy vision. before the red flags were raised, his surroundings fall into place, and his chest immediately swells. the shadow is made out in the form of a man with the kindest of eyes. his right arm shrouded in the thickest of fur that coils around the his figure like a snake. he steps back with caution, revealing his surroundings to the wolf. he’s in a cottage, seemingly untouched by the rotting forest that lies beyond the walls. 

they exchange names, their stories. between the spaces that their words couldn’t fill, the lone wolf sat purely dumbstruck. no one has ever expressed such kindness towards him, but there stood the wicked witch, tending to his wounds, listening to his every word. the warmth that radiated throughout his chest was so disturbingly foreign, he didn’t know what to do with it. one thing was for certain: he was forever in the witch’s debt.

the wolf was saddened to find that the witch, who was far from wicked, couldn’t follow him into the woods. the witch was inexplicably bound to the cottage. despite this, he refused to part from him. before turning back to his mission, the ambitious wolf leaves behind a summoning ring covered in thorns. should the witch find himself in any sort of danger at the first shed of blood, the wolf will come to his aid at unreachable speeds. 

watching him fade into the thicket, the witch remains eternally grateful for his encounter with the wolf. he prays that the wolf may find his leader, but deep down he knew that the wolf’s ambition was an impossible feat.

between the passing months, the wolf is summoned every now and then. not because the witch was in danger, but rather in need of some company. thankfully, the wolf didn’t mind, the feeling was genuinely mutual. however, with each encounter, a thought rings gradually louder in the witch’s ear:  _how is the wolf able to roam freely, untouched by the curse of his forest?_ the answer doesn’t reach him, but he doesn’t mind. with a wolf like him, the witch can wait for an eternity and a day. he hopes it stays that way.


End file.
